1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data classification system and a method for building a classification tree for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, broadband network services and digital camera (DC) products are already popular, which allows uploading personal digital photographs (data) to the internet for storage and sharing the same with others. In fact, as the related environment and technology become more mature and supportive, more and more people would feel comfortable to upload personal digital photographs (data) to the internet for storage for sharing with others. As such, how to more effectively manage, browse, and search photographs becomes an important concern with the booming quantity of digital photographs.
On the other hand, a digital photograph, when in conjunction with a global positioning system (GPS), may even be used to obtain geographical information, e.g., coordinate data such as longitude and latitude of the position of the photographed object in addition to the image data thereof. Currently, there are some websites such as Google Earth and Yahoo Map providing photographs in correspondence with the geographical information thereof at convenient positions of a map, so as to allow users to view pictures photographed at predetermined positions when viewing the map of the predetermined position. In this manner, it is a key role to effectively classify the photographs according to the geographical information thereof, and improve a writing/reading efficiency of the photographs for related applications of the geographical information.
In order to achieve an object of browsing photographs according to the geographical information thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,285 proposes to create a descriptive table, as shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, each row represents related descriptive information including longitude, latitude, type and file name of a photograph. When using the foregoing descriptive tables, an application program displays the photograph at a suitable position of the map.
However, despite the convenience and easiness of using such tables to store the information of the photograph, the storage of the photograph is irrelevant with relative distances of adjacent photographs. Therefore, with the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,285, one can not effectively fetch a photograph of an adjacent position, and a longer time is required for searching more photographs.